


Someday comes with a lot of change

by tweety_1551



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, First Love, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Long Shot, Long-Distance Friendship, Maya Hart-centric, New York City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweety_1551/pseuds/tweety_1551
Summary: It is finally Maya's time to get together with her long time crush. If there wasn't the message of Riley's move to process.
Relationships: Lucas Friar/Riley Matthews, Maya Hart & Riley Matthews, Maya Hart/Josh Matthews
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	1. Birthday

Josh is starting his senior year. She starts as freshman at the same school he’s been at for the past three years. Ever since Riley almost moved, he’s spent a lot of time with the group. Josh was there for them when Farkle and Smackle moved away to Princeton and he’s been there to dry his nieces’ tears when she broke up with Lucas to find herself. So, it came that Josh and Maya spent endless hours keeping watch at Riley’s bed together, while she cried herself to sleep for weeks.

The best advice he could give her was that it’ll get better someday. And it comforted Riley at that time, just as It comforted Maya for so long.

This also led to Josh coming around Maya’s place when Riley decided to move away for college. Her decision to go to college on the east coast hit her hard. It’s not like she wasn’t proud of her best friend to get into Stanford, but that doesn’t mean she didn’t miss her. Every blonde needs her brunette, and hers is planning to move across the country. And to make it even worse she is planning to go the day after Maya’s birthday. Her 18th birthday. The start of the six weeks in which Josh and her are only 2 years apart and the first time where they’d actually be legal. But the bad news overshadowed all hope she’d built up over the years.

When the time for the party came around she did not even have the courage to get up and put clothes on. Not even her amazing plateau shoes and favorite moto jacket could motivate her to start this party. Because she knew, as soon as she’ll arrive at the Matthew apartment, it’ll mean she has to say goodbye. And she isn’t ready to end the best time of her life. The time she got to spend with Riley Matthews. And this is exactly why she decided to stay in bed. Because if she doesn’t say goodbye, Riley will never leave. Riley is too nice to just go without saying goodbye to her best friend in the world!

But seems like life never goes as planned, as right when Maya wanted to put on another episode of “Red Planet Diaries” her door opens. She didn’t expect anyone, but the last person she’d ever expect in her room is Lucas Friar. Both of them haven’t really talked since their break up a couple of months ago.

“Huckleberry. What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to bring you to your birthday party.”

“You really think I wanna go there, Ranger Rick? And why would you even care? She broke up with you, remember?”

His silent composure started to crumble a bit and for a split second she could actually see some sadness on his face.

“You see? Even your emotionless face gets sad when you think about her leaving. So why do you want me to go through the same?”

Now it is Maya who looks like breaking into tears. Lucas comes closer and sits down on the edge of her bed.

“Maya, I’m here because I know exactly how it feels to loose her. And how much worse it would be if we’d never have a decent goodbye. Because without that we wouldn’t even be talking anymore. And I wasn’t invited to your special sweet 18. Which is coincidentally also her going away.”

For a second, she had to turn away. But then she starts to get up and put on her clothes.

“So, are you ready to go now?”

“Yes, I am. Thank you Lucas.”


	2. Bay Window

Arriving at the apartment they find that everyone is already there. Even Farkle and Smackle came up from Princeton and are sitting around the table, talking to Zay, Cory and Topanga. Auggie and Ava were lounging on the couch and of course he was massaging her feet. And of course, she was still complaining that he didn’t do it right. This simple picture put the first smile of the day on Maya’s face. And then she see’s Josh standing in a corner all by himself. When he realizes her look, he starts moving to come over to her. 

“You really grew up gorgeous! Happy 18th Birthday Miss Hart.” 

“Not in the mood to celebrate, but I always take the compliment, Uncle Boing.”

“You should really stop calling me that Maya.”

“Why should I? Look at you, Boing.”

“But I’m not your uncle.”

“Well, yeah, even better!”

“We’ve been over that so many times, little ferret.”

“Well, then you should know that this will never change.”

Defeated he backs up and let’s Maya join the others at the table. A unison choir of “Happy Birthday to you” starts. 

She interrupts them in the middle. “Guys, where is Riley? It feels wrong to celebrate without her.”

“… to Ava Morgensteeeeeeeeeeeeeeern”

And with that even the last person stops singing and Topanga just looks at Maya. Out of instinct she knows where to find Riley. 

Going up she finds her hush approved and joins her best friend on the Bay window. 

“I cannot believe I’m leaving tomorrow. And that you didn’t want to say goodbye to me!”

“Oh, Riley, I am only one hour late. How’d you know I didn’t want to come at all?”

“Because I know you Maya. Remember? I was the one who helped you find you! And besides, I would have done the same.”

“Oh Riley, I’m gonna miss you so much.”

”Me too!”

While crying they hold each other tight. 

“Who am I gonna sit at the bay window with? Without you here, I won’t even have a valid reason to stick around anymore.”

Corey’s voice interrupts their sobbing: “You know you will always have a place here, kiddo. We love you! Just as much as we love our own kids.”

“Thanks Corey. I love you, too”

“Now let’s get this party started!”


	3. Cake

Coming down they see that everyone has their presents at the ready while Topanga prepares the cake. Again, they start singing Happy Birthday and this time no one is there to interrupt them. And even Ava sings the correct name this time around. When the time comes to blow out the candles, it is Maya who hesitates again. 

“I shouldn’t do this alone.”

She grabs Riley’s hand and together they blow as hard as they can. The first one to give Maya a present is Corey. He says that it is from the whole family and hands her a small box. It’s the key to their apartment. 

“We just wanted to make sure that you’ll definitely stick around. Bad enough we are going to lose one daughter to the other end of the world. And we want to make sure that you will always have a place here with us. And that the bay window is always open for you.”

For the first time the Matthews actually saw Maya speechless and they just pull her teary self into a big group hug. 

“Oh guys, how could anyone ever top this present?”

“Well, you’ll see. Maybe someone surprises you.” Topanga says with a knowing smile. 

“It’s Smarkle time now!” And with that the couple steps up and hands Maya their present. It’s a photo book with all their greatest memories in it. And the best thing is that they also have a copy for Riley. Mayas tears start running again. They only stop when she opens Lucas’ present which puts a genuine smile on her face. 

“HA HUUURRR. I knew you like it when I mess with you, Huckleberry!”

With that she takes the button and instantly puts it on her favorite jacket. It reads “Ha Hurr” and she cannot stop smiling about it. Her friends just know her too well. Riley stepped up and gave her another pin. 

“Here is my Gamma Gamma Nu pin, I got when we snuck out and went to this college party. I always thought that we will one day earn them together. But now I am just happy to give it to you.”

“Oh Riles. You didn’t have to do this. I know how much these girls and their stupid songs meant to you!”

“Yeah, I know. But I wanted it to mean a lot for you too. And now you have something to always remember me by.”

“Like I could forget you, Riley Matthews. The day I went through this window will always be the best day of my life.”

And there she’s crying again and the best friends hug each other tightly. As they separate, Zay moves up. 

“Hey, sorry to interrupt but I’d really like to give you my gift. Well, its nothing I can give you. It’s more like a question.”

“Zay if you wanna ask me out now, that’s a little late.” 

“Oh no! Well, it’s a step further. I wanted to ask if you’d move in with me. We are both going to NYU and I really don’t wanna end with someone like Schnupaloop.”

“What about Lucas?”

“Oh, he’s gonna life there too. At least until we ban him to the couch.”

She nods while laughing and pulling him into a hug.


	4. Someday

With her stomach full of cake and many more tears shed, Maya decides to go up the roof. Her alone time is interrupted though as she hears footsteps behind her. 

“I never got to give you my gift.”

The blonde immediately recognizes the voice to be Josh’s. 

“Well, and why is that, Boing?”

“Because I was waiting for the right moment.”

“So, you also need a someday for a simple birthday gift?”

“No, but its not easy to admit that waiting for someday is bullshit.” 

“You finally admit that stringing me along for all these years has been an asshole move?” 

“I don’t regret any of the time we’ve spent together. I just wish there was more of it.”

The intense stare of his brown eyes made her slowly feel uncomfortable and she turns back to the horizon. 

“So, Josh, what is your amazing gift that you have been waiting to give me?”

He hands her a folded-up paper. 

“A map of New York? You are aware that I’ve lived her for all my life and know this city by heart?”

“Oh, I know very well Miss Hart. But this was my Map I got three years ago. And now I want you to have it. Open it up.”

She manages to look up to him again and his shy smile make her knees go weak. Opening the map, she realizes that he noted some things over the years. Like the subway stations where he got dumped by the tour guide, and she was there to cheer him up. And her house was marked with a big red heart. 

“I never took you for the cheesy type, Mr. Matthews”

“And I’ve never been one. Until that time we talked in the ski lodge. I never managed to get you out of my head afterwards, Maya. That was the moment I truly realized that I want you. And I think we have been ready for a while now. I just couldn’t jump over my shadow. Do you finally want to be my girlfriend?”

“Only if you stop talking and start kissing me now!”

And with that their lips locked for their first kiss ever. But definitely not their last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this concludes my fist ever Girl meets World story. If you want to I might turn this into a series and we'll see how Zay and Maya live together. And maybe even follow Lucas to California in order to win his Girlfriend back? Oh and let's not forget how we could follow Josh ans Maya on their first steps as an official couple. So what do you think?

**Author's Note:**

> This work was created out of pure boredom and went so much NOT like I have planned. Please leave your thoughts and suggestions in the comment box !


End file.
